


"Bow down and call him God."

by katychan666



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Crack Fic, Humor, M/M, drunk!Alec, enjoy, lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 14:01:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17561771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katychan666/pseuds/katychan666
Summary: “So, I’ll be a prince too?” asked Alec, his eyes lit up and Magnus only nodded. Alexander was adorable and Alec then sighed happily. “Wow, I’ll be a prince,” said Alec and then looked at Jace, who was face-palming himself. “You bow down to me, peasant.”





	"Bow down and call him God."

Alec was having a lovely time; he was dancing happily with Biscuit, every now and then looking over to his boyfriend, who was at the bar as he was getting them some more drinks and there was a content smile on the hunter's face. Alec didn't know how much he had to drink that evening, but it had to be a lot as he was getting along with Clary of all people, who was happily giggling as Alec spun them around, but then decided to stop spinning as his stomach made a weird flop and then he started slowly taking breaths in and out, until he managed to calm down his stomach and went back to dancing with Clary, who looked over to the bar as well and saw her boyfriend getting closer to the warlock, who was waiting for the drinks.

''Alec,'' said Clary and tapped Alec's shoulder. The hunter was completely in his element, but then snapped out of it and he looked down. ''Let's go say hi to our boyfriends. I think they got us drinks,'' she then said and Alec allowed himself to be dragged away from the dance floor, going over to Jace and Magnus. A dopey smile formed on Alec’s face as Magnus looked at him. But as they were flirting from across the room, Jace was getting impatient as he couldn’t get to the bar as it was really crowded and he really wanted another drink.

“You two can eye-fuck later. Magnus, _move_ ,” said Jace kind of annoyed and then dared to grab Magnus’ shoulders and move him away from the bar. Magnus had already placed his order, so Jace wanted to get to the bartender as well. The warlock rolled his eyes at Jace’s rudeness, but didn’t think of it too much. Clary didn’t mind it as well. The only who got very _personal_ about it, who stomped over to Jace in his drunken state and decided to teach his Parabatai a lesson or two. No one dares to speak with his Magnus like that. Magnus Bane was _royalty._ Yes!

“Jace!” said Alec, slurring his words and the blonde one turned around to him after he made his order to the bartender and then looked to Alec, who didn’t look very amused and Jace arched an eyebrow.

“What’s up, buddy?” asked Jace and smiled.

“Don’t you buddy me,” said Alec, crossed his arms on top of his chest and glared at Jace, going very close to his face with his own and didn’t let him out of his sight as he was clearly judging him with his eyes. Magnus snorted when he saw that and came over to Alec, but Alec didn’t even notice the warlock. “You were very rude just now,” he then stated and Jace narrowed his eyes. He was rude when?!

“Huh?”

“Don’t you huh me,” said Alec and pointed his finger into Jace’s chest and then started poking him. “You don’t talk to Magnus like that. _Move_ , what the hell, Jace?!” asked Alec and Magnus was laughing in the background. Ah, yes, there he went. Drunk Alexander was adorably protective and he was just listening to everything. “Magnus is _royalty_ , don’t you know that?!” asked Alec and Jace rolled his eyes. “Yes, royalty, he’s a _Prince,_ ” he then added and then placed his hands on top of his sides as he was swaying on his feet and still judging Jace.

“Okay, fine, fine,” said Jace and lifted his hands up. “I’m sorry. Okay, there. Happy?” asked Jace and then looked at Magnus, who nodded. Hey, no hard feelings there, but was Alec done?! Oh, of course not. He was nowhere near being done, he needed to set the record straight. Well, straight… what an odd choice of words. Alec was anything but that!

Alec narrowed his eyes when his thoughts wandered, he was all over the place! Wait, where he was. Oh, right, telling Jace how Magnus was awesome. Good, okay! “N-no, not good enough,” decided Alec and then shook his head, still trying hard to keep standing and he hiccupped, then giggled and went back to scowling. It was quite hilarious to behold and Jace was half tempted to laugh, but then didn’t and just looked down.

“What do you want me to do?”

“Y-you need to kiss and worship the ground he walks on,” said Alec and Magnus’ eyes widened when he heard that, the look on Jace’s face hilarious as Alec kept running his mouth. “I worship every single part of Magnus… some parts more extensively,” he then said and then snickered as he turned around to Magnus, who sent him a little wink and Jace grossed out, because he didn’t want details. Not really and he wanted to get away, but Alec had him trapped and Jace wasn’t going anywhere.

“Look, dude, can I-”

“No, _dude_ ,” said Alec and pressed his lips together. “You need to show him respect,” said Alec and then hiccupped again, Magnus stepping behind and he wrapped an arm around his waist to keep him standing up and Alec happily purred in his arms, but then looked back at Jace. “And soon enough, _I,_ Alec Lightwood, will be royalty as well,” he said and lifted his head up. “Marrying royalty makes you royalty too, yes?” asked Alec then and he turned around to face Magnus, who was silently laughing and Magnus only nodded when Alec was already presuming them married.

“Technically, yes,” said Magnus and kissed the tip of Alec’s nose.

“So, I’ll be a prince too?” asked Alec, his eyes lit up and Magnus only nodded. Alexander was adorable and Alec then sighed happily. “Wow, I’ll be a prince,” said Alec and then looked at Jace, who was face-palming himself. “You bow down to me, peasant,” said Alec and Jace’s jaw dropped, Magnus placed a hand on top of Alec’s mouth.

“Alexander, behave,” said Magnus. It was funny, though, but Alec was going too far. He didn’t really mean what he was saying either, he was just joking. Plus, he was drunk as fuck, so in his mind it made complete sense. “Jace apologised, so don’t start riling things up even more,” said Magnus and Alec pouted.

“But he was rude before,” said Alec.

“And now you’re kind of being rude as well,” said Magnus and Alec rolled his eyes.

“Sorry, Jace,” said Alec and held up a peace sign, Jace shaking his head and he then only laughed and nodded. No hard feelings on his part as well and Alec then looked back at Magnus. “Will you get the throne?” asked Alec, still on the topic of them being royalty and Magnus burst into loud laughter. “I want a shiny crown and a cape,” he said and Jace started laughing. “What you laughing about?” said Alec and narrowed his eyes.

“Sorry, man, but a cape?!”

“Yes,” hissed Alec. “Capes are cool, ask Simon,” said Alec and then hiccupped again.

As they were joking around, Jace took Magnus’ drink into his hand and took a big sip out of it. Magnus made a comment about it and Alec looked at Jace, who quickly placed the drink down. “Sorry, Magnus, I-”

“Bow down and call him God,” said Alec and the other three around him burst into laughter, Alec flushing up to his ears. No one was taking him serious! Magnus was face-palming himself so hard then, because he was desperate to get Alexander to stop talking. Luckily enough, Jace was laughing as well because he could tell how silly the situation was.

“Alexander, be a good boy and behave,” said Magnus and Alec looked down like a scolded puppy.

“I’m sorry, daddy,” said Alec and Jace choked on his drink, Clary giggling and Magnus was… amused. His Parabatai was losing it again and was now just _shocked_ , because Alec… did he seriously just?! Well! Magnus was chuckling as he watched Jace trying to comprehend what he had just heard and then he just pressed his lips together, promising himself not to say anything anymore. Alec was too much at the time and Magnus just wrapped his arms around his silly boyfriend. “Are you angry?” asked Alec, who was now emotional.

“Of course not, Angel,” said Magnus and pressed a kiss against Alec’s neck, who happily purred and just nodded. “I could never be angry with you,” said Magnus and Alec happily kissed him back and then just rested his head on top of Magnus’ shoulder.

“C-Clary let’s go dance,” stammered Jace, grabbed his girlfriend’s hand and literally ran to the dance-floor, Alec narrowing his eyes.

“What’s with him?” asked Alec innocently.

“I think you just broke Jace,” said Magnus and was silently laughing. “You did call me daddy in front of him.”

“I did?!” asked Alec and flushed, but then he giggled as he hiccupped. “He’ll live,” he then said and Magnus only kissed him again, while Alec went back to asking him about the royalty thing. Magnus was just giggling as he was answering Alec’s silly questions. In the end, Alec had a great palace: after getting married, they’ll live in a palace; Alec would have many shiny crowns and capes (promising he’d give one to Simon), and… Jace could visit from time to time.


End file.
